Unfamiliarity
by Betryer
Summary: A look into Elizabeth’s thoughts after DMC to reuniting with Jack. JxE all the way. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: In no way do I own POTC or any part of it. All of it belongs to Disney.

Summary: A look into Elizabeth's thoughts after DMC to reuniting with Jack. JxE all the way.

Oneshot, but with a few scene shifts.

* * *

Sitting in Tia Dalma's house, Elizabeth stared, unshed tears shining in her eyes, feeling of guilt almost consuming her._'Pirate'_

That last word that was whispered to her. Her last memory of him. Captain Jack Sparrow. The one person she can't get out of her head. The touch of his lips upon hers, the smell of the sea and the taste of rum. The tingling still remained, reminding her of that forbidden kiss. The forbidden kiss that had stirred up a passion in her that had previously been unknown.

_'I'm not sorry'_

Her voice had trembled, and his eyes had been knowing as she stared into them. He knew she was lying and yet said nothing as he looked at her with pride. She did not understand. It should have been anger or betrayal in his eyes, not pride and something unfamiliar that shined at her like beacons, tearing at her soul and making her insides squirm with guilt.

That was all she felt now, along with the deep sorrow that came from knowing that she would never see Jack Sparrow again. Never feel his eyes upon her, his mischievous behaviour or his shameless comments.

'…_Lizzie…'_

How she longed for him to call her that. To hear her name upon his lips. No longer did she feel the irritation at the butchery of her name, only misery at the thought of never hearing it in his deep, sultry voice.

She touched her lips as her thoughts returned to the kiss. She tried to reason with her own mind, trying to pass it off as a simple ploy, a means to an end. But the warmth stirring in her at the thought of it could not be explained away so easily.

She looked across to Will, and part of her was unsurprised at the lack of feeling she felt as she gazed at him. Gone was the love that had once stirred in her soul, the warmth that spread through her at the thought of him.

At that very moment, she realised that space and feeling now belonged to someone else. Someone she had condemned to death.

_'Pirate'_

* * *

Standing on the bow of their newly acquired ship, captained by Barbossa, Elizabeth looked out to see, mind on the man that they were trying to rescue. She didn't notice someone come up behind her and jumped when she felt a touch on her arm. She span around, hoping it would be Jack she saw behind her.

Her heart fell slightly in disappointment when her eyes landed on Will.

"I saw, you know," he said. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she frowned making Will elaborate, "the kiss"

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say. She supposed she should have felt awful, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"You love him, don't you". It was more of a statement that a question. Elizabeth sharply turned to look at Will, but the painful understanding and acknowledgement in his eyes was too much to bear. She looked away.

"Will, I'm so sorry" she said, looking down at the smooth wood that was the deck.

He moved close and placed two fingers underneath her chin before gently raising her it upwards to look into her eyes.

"Don't apologise for what you feel," Elizabeth opened her mouth to interrupt but he continued talking, "I want you to be happy. I would rather you lose you to Jack, than let you stay with me and have you forever look out to the ocean, wondering what your life would have been if you had followed your heart"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes before swallowing.

"Thank you" she said quietly. All Will did was smile ruefully before walking away.

* * *

It was dark, and the light of torches was shinning on the waters. The shouting of orders and the smell of gunpowder filled the air but Elizabeth paid it no heed.

She was desperately reaching down, trying to help the man she loved climb up to the deck.

"Jack! Take my hand," she shouted. He looked up at her, appreciation and that unknown feeling in his eyes. He reached up and took her hand, just as Will appeared by her side to help her.

She and Will shared a look, before he smiled and turned back to Jack. She too turned her attention to the injured man and continued to pull him up.

Soon, the pirate was stood on the deck, looking at Elizabeth standing a few feet away.

"Jack" she whispered. He smiled at her mischievously as she stepped towards him.

Elizabeth laced her left hand with his and put her right on his chest as she moved closer. She looked into his eyes and let her eyes flutter closed as her lips touched his. His tongue slipped into her mouth and explored thoroughly, the passion behind it flowing between them. As she reluctantly pulled away, she looked back into his eyes and with a slight start, identified the look in his eyes. It was love, and it warmed her soul.

She smiled as she looked at him and she knew that no words were needed, as the most important thing that had needed to be said, was already shining in their eyes.

* * *

A/N This was my first POTC posting. I hoped you liked it and please review. 


End file.
